Distribution Ninja, belong everywhere, yet nowhere
by I Can't Handle Bitter Things
Summary: Rinn is a distribution nin. She and her friends can be assigned to any team, any time. But what is life like for distribution nin? After all, there are like only six in konoha. The pairingsGaaXOC, SasuXOC and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Rinn's POV

Disclaimer note. I do not own Naruto and any of it's characters. I only own, Rinn, Nina, Kiniko, Rangiko ,Akemi and Cory.

Rinn's POV

Konaha was quiet that night as I ran through the narrow allies , back to her apartment. A noise from the Ramen shop caught my attention and I stopped long enough to see a young blonde ninja in an orange ninja suit walk into the shop. "Naruto…" I thought. He practically lived in that shop. " One bowl of Ramen, please!" he said enthusiastically. I shook my head " Sheesh ! That guy's always eating. Anymore Ramen and he might be fatter than Choji ". I flipped my dark blue hair, removed a speck of dust from my suit and continued on my way.

That night I had on a dark pink suit . Sleeveless top, fingerless gloves, a mini skirt and tack shorts under it. I had the usual silent sandals , all the ninja wore and a ribbon used as a head band to keep most of my hair away from my face but still my long bangs covered my face partly. My village band was tied, loosely around my neck and my Kunai and Shuriken rested in a pouch hanging from my lose belt.

As I rounded a corner by the training ground, I saw a rather serious ninja in a blue track shirt. Sasuke Uchiha. I made a face. Honestly I found him rather pig headed and more than just a little arrogant. I ducked behind the corner before he used Sharingan and continued without stopping until I reached my apartment. " Home, sweet home" I purred.

I was walking to my bed room when A bit of white caught my attention. More like a mass of white. " Kiniko?". Sitting in the center of my room, was one of my team mate's, Kiniko Hatake. She had a green, sleeveless top and long black pants. She also had black, figerless gloves. Her pitch black eyes stared at nothing. " Uhh… Kiniko". I waved my hand inches away from her face. No response. She simply stared at the wall. Slowly, very slowly she looked me in the eye. " What?". I sweat dropped. " Why are you in my house?". She blinked slowly then slammed her head against floor. " Wow! Kiniko!".

"Sorry…it's just my chakra's going up the charts, I hadn't had a kill for a long time,". I shuddered, her eyes were clouded. That meant the bird demon was taking over. In case you didn't know, we were distribution nin. We are trained in several arts so we can be put on any given team at any given moment. Each of us had demons but they were just minor demons , all…except for one of us.

" Oh, yeah, Nina is having a fit of rage again, Rangiko sensei told me to come get you" . My eyes widened. Nina was the only one of us who had a real demon in her. The two tailed Nekato. As long as I can remember, she had been prone to attacking villagers, often killing them. I don't know how long she was like this. All I know is that since she was transferred to Konoha from Suna…she had been dangerous.

I dashed out of my room and left Kiniko slumped on the floor. As she was, she wouldn't be any help to me. At the moment she was struggling with the demon in her.

I hurried down allies and finally came to where Nina was. She had long black hair, tied in a pony tail, and blood red eyes. She was wearing a short red dress, with out sleeves, with a stitch at both sides, and black, cycling shorts underneath. Her sandals were black and her hitai-te was around her head. The Kunai pouch was strapped around her leg, but frankly…she didn't need it. A man was suspended in the air , crying out like a wounded animal. Leaves were winding themselves around his torso and a crack told me his ribs were breaking. All around Nina was blood and I wondered haow many men, she crushed to death tonight.

" Nina! You have to stop! Now!" I shouted . Instead a leaf flew pass my face and it's razor edge cut a neat , bloody line in my cheek. She didn't even look at me. I was getting desperate. " Please, Nina! Don't!" I felt leaves wind up my leg and pull together. I shrieked and whimpered as they cut into my skin. All at once the leaves fell into a mass of green.

"What happened just now" I thought. The man scampered away, crying pathetically and Nina stood there, calm as you please. At last she looked at me with blood red eyes and said " Let's go home" as if we had simply been playing in the play ground for too long. I steadied my bloody leg and followed after her…that was close.

Reviews please. This is my first fan fic and I wanna see how it goes


	2. Chapter 2

I have mentioned this before

I have mentioned this before. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Rinn : You own us don't you?

Kiniko: Aren't we worth mentioning?

Rinn: What are we? Broken glass?

Nina: ….

Safrana: (Sweat drops)

Rangiko's POV

The sun shined brightly as I walked on the field all five of my students were there. Kiniko was in an animated conversation with Akemi, a blonde, out going girl with brown eyes. Tsunade's little girl, however, they didn't see each other at all. Akemi hardly even knew she had a mom. Akemi sat on the grass with a grey T shirt. There was a padded vest on top of it and she had arm warmers fastened around her long slender arms. Her blue shorts stopped above her knee and leg warmers, the color of grey, covered up the rest of her legs. Her hitai te was tied around her waist bag. On her arm, a shuriken pouch was strapped and on her leg, a kunai case.

My fifth student, Cory was the oldest, eighteen, now. She rarely was around since she spent most of her time with Kabuto, but there she sat, idly twirling dandelions between her fingers. Her mint green hair was tied back by a piece of white cloth and her orange eyes watched each of the petals fall in a calculating manner. She wore a black high collared, long sleeved top with extraordinarily long sleeves. They were almost twice as long as her arms. There were holes and her shoulders peeked out but aside from that, her whole torso was covered. A long skirt with a slit all the way up to the garter. It was yellow with black butterflies. Under it were black shorts and her hitai te was used as a belt.

Rinn sat by and I noticed her leg was heavily bandaged. Nina just stood with arms folded and scowled. She was eying two children playing tag a little way off. I swallowed as I flipped my thick and curly, orange hair away. My ice blue eyes lingered on Nina for a while then I spoke. " Today, you are being assigned to new teams" I reached into the pocket of my Jonin vest and with drew a scroll . "Kiniko you are assigned to team ten, consisting of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, Asuma will be your new sensei" . Kiniko shrugged and looked at the clouds. And so it continued

Rinn was assigned to Kakashi's team. Akemi went to Kurenai's team. Nina, I decided would be safest with Gai and Cory was pleased learning she would be going on missions with Kabuto.

After I watched them walk away, I smoothed my bell sleeved, black dress, adjusted my hitai te around my neck and poofed away in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the Hokage's office. When I entered it was full of other Genin senseis along with Anko, Ibiki, Iruka and off course, the Hokage. I took a seat between, Kurenai and Kakashi and turned my attention to the Hokage.

"Jonin, and Chunin, as I am sure you are aware, the Chunin exams are coming up and we shall be hosting this year. Now, how many teams are going to participate this year?". A few hands went up. "Yes, Rangiko?". " Sir, would it perhaps be possible if this year, my team take part? I mean after all the past years only Cory has ever participated. The other girls seem capable enough. Maybe they could use this as practice?". The Hokage looked out the window thoughtfully. "Are you sure Nina is stable. Rangiko?".

Rangiko bit her lip. Last night's attack hadn't improved Nina's chances of getting admitted. Even if it did turn out the men were actually spies, the fact that she had attacked and killed without order was a problem. Nina was just to violent. If she participated in the Chunin exams, they could lose more Genin to her than to missions.

Rangiko shook her head slowly. " No, sir…we aren't quite sure yet". The Hokage sighed deeply. Nina had been very friendly when she was a toddler. Even when she was constantly ignored by the children, she still retained her optimism, but a trip to Suna seemed to have changed her . She had become aggressive, detached and quick to withdraw to herself whenever her team mates attempted to connect to her.

" Rangiko, there is still a month before the Chunin exams. In that month you must be able to teach Nina how to exercise self control. Also I understand that you have five students. You will need to find another since only groups of three are allowed" the Hokage said and he dismissed the topic". Rangiko almost slumped on her seat in relief " Thank you, Hokage-sama".

The rest of the meeting was tuned out of Rangiko's head as she thought about her students. She simply sat on her chair thinking " Nina can exercise self control. It's just she is the one pushing herself to attack people it seems. What I need is a motivation for her to stop being so aggressive…that's what. Sigh…and a sixth team member…where can I find that? Maybe I should check the records of the next graduating Genin batch. Maybe I'll find one who I can promote early…maybe…the last female Uchiha…"

Alrighty! That's it for chapter Number 2. Please review!.

Rinn: There's still another Uchiha? I hope this ones not as arrogant as Sasuke…

Kiniko: Hn? Why are you so mean to him?

Rinn: I can speak my mind can't I?


	3. Chapter 3

That night , Rangiko opened the files of all the Genin about to graduate

Disclaimer note: I don't own Naruto yadda yadda yadda…

Rinn: Yup, she just owns us!

Cory: We're original.

Akemi : Guys! Help meeee! Nina's trying to put me in the recycle biiiin!

Safrana : No. POV's aren't the norm. Only for special cases.

That night , Rangiko opened the files of all the Genin about to graduate. She flipped through pages, reading names, Looking at pictures and scanning abilities. Finally she stopped on a picture of a girl with long, red hair. She had a serious expression and her deep black eyes intensified the thought that she was going to come out of the page and smack you right there and then.

She glanced at the name. " Mayuri Uchiha Tanaka". Her mother was the third cousin of Sasuke's father . Her mother had married outside of the Uchiha family and was cast out. Like all the other Distribution ninja, she was an orphan as well. Father died during the Kyuubi attack. Mother was killed in action.

She checked the stats. Mayuri was good at healing and mediocre in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Her Ninjutsu rate was pretty high to make up for her Genjutsu and Taijutsu. At the moment, she didn't specialize in any particular Jutsu. Rangiko rubbed her head and looked at the corner of the page. " Sharingan possession is questionable" she read out loud.

She stared down at the picture of the girl with red hair and sighed. Her eyes were unmistaken ably Uchiha. They were so black, and deep. Like the universe without a sun. You could see the information gathered in those eyes. The contemplation. Much like her mother's.

Rangiko had known her mother from. Her name was Aru Uchiha. And she had been older than Rangiko. Rangiko had been fifteen when Aru had given birth at seventeen. Now ,Mayuri was twelve turning thirteen. They had been on the same team. They were the only two members at that time on the distribution ninja unit, and they were an unbeatable team.

_Flash back_

_"Rangiko, we've got a mission today. Hokage just called" . Rangiko was sitting above a cradle playing with a baby Mayuri. Rangiko looked around. "A mission? Now?". Aru nodded. " Mist ninja had just stolen some scrolls of importance. They're on the run now. Don't worry there's only three of them they said"._

_Rangiko looked over at the giggling Mayuri. "I'll go right now. You stay here to look after Mayuri" she said. Aru looked startled "You're going alone?" her black eyes wandered to Rangiko's bandaged arm. Rangiko noticing her gaze said " It's alright. There's only three of them. I'll handle them fine. Besides you need to stay with Mayuri, I've been in worse problems" Rangiko said smiling._

_"No" Aru said forcefully "not with that arm. After Orochimaru nearly cut it off? I'm going with you". "But-" " Shush! No buts. You said it yourself. There's only three of them. She flipped her dark hair back "We'll be back in no time". _

_Rangiko found herself out in the dark and jumping the trees with Aru on her side. Aru made a hand sign and her dark eyes melted to red. Her Sharingan swiftly scanned the surroundings. With a jerk of her hand she pointed left and Rangiko melted away as if she had become invisible. _

_Aru sat at the base of a tree and waited. An explosion of red ashes. That was the signal. With a kunai in her hand Aru ran to the source of the explosion. " Aaaahhg!". Rangiko's voice echoed through the trees. Aru's eyes widened and she ran at top speed. Rangiko kneeled on the forest floor her hand on her shoulder where a kunai handle protruded. _

_Aru saw several figures aim kunai's at her orange haired team mate. An ambush!_

"_Rangiko !" . Aru hurried forward hardly thinking. The kunai were about to kill her team mate but she wouldn't let them. She shielded the bleeding Rangiko and summoned all her chakra she had saved to add to her durability ._

_Time stood still for Rangiko who saw her friends body hit by more than a dozen kunai. Aru coughed out blood and little red droplets splattered on her face. Aru spluttered "Rangiko, the one with the scrolls ran through the trees I can see him. You go after him and I'll take care of his thugs…"._

_" Aru…you can't…". Rangiko felt a blow in her midsection as her friend swiped her away with all her strength. " G-get out! The mission Rangiko!". With a push of will power, Rangiko propelled herself to the tree's remembering what they had learned at the academy. " The team is more important than any individual but only as long as the team is important for the mission. Thus the mission is most important"._

_Last Rangiko saw of her friend was her throwing lines of explosive tags around the trees. Finally Rangiko found the thief. He backed against a tree and Rangiko held out a kunai. Behind her an explosion shook the forest and at the same time her kunai stabbed the thief's heart, and he fell. The mission was complete._

_End of flash back_

The twenty-seven year old Rangiko stared at the picture of her best friends daughter, orphaned by a catastrophe she had not been able to prevent. Rangiko rubbed her head again. "I'll make sure she makes you proud, Aru" she mumbled before she shut the book and turned off the lights.

Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Please review!


	4. Mayuri and Flowers

Disclaimer Note: Of course I don't own Naruto, but…you already know that

Disclaimer Note: Of course I don't own Naruto, but…you already know that.

Rinn was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. The shadows of the leaves of a tree near her window danced in some sort of Waltz. She lay on her side, watching as shadows passed by the crack under her door. She heard Kiniko's voice whisper quickly to what she guessed, was the figure of Akemi. She heard the front door open and close, quietly and got up from the bed. She crossed to the window and opened it to let in a slight breeze…then she hoped out.

XXXXXXXXX

Rangiko sat on the roof of the ninja academy. She had been watching the students sparring in a field outside. Finally, a red head stood from the crowd and headed to the center of the field while facing a burly boy, with rough brown hair. He flexed his muscles threateningly, but Mayuri simply gave a look that could probably be translated as "Don't be so childish. Like you could scare me with your big bones".

He charged, which was half expected , from what looked like the offspring of a steam roller. He just passed by her, hardly emitting enough wind to blow at her bangs. She looked at him glumly with a look that obviously said "Let's please get this over with".

He came at her again with his arm raised. It crashed down but stopped short of her head when both of her arms shot out and grabbed it. One gripped his wrist firmly, while the other was cupped around his arm. Her knee collided into his gut, and he sputtered. She positioned her foot behind his other foot and pushed. He came tumbling down, after being thrown of balance and tripped. She then unceremoniously stepped on his chest and held a kunai to his throat. The match was won.

"Hmmm…not bad…" Rangiko whispered to herself. As the students were trudging back into the building, some looking a bit more rattled than others, Rangiko swung herself of the roof and landed in front of Iruka, almost giving him a heart attack in the process. "Sheesh, you're a ninja for Chris' sake!" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes as Iruka clutched his heart.

"Sorry , Rangiko, but I've been on the edge for a while. Some kid's parents have been shouting at me when they're kid's didn't graduate…". Rangiko looked at him sympathetically. She had remembered being held back two years before she graduated. Yet she ended up a distribution nin. Fancy that.

"Any way, Iruka, I'd like to have a word with you about Mayuri" Rangiko had cut to the chase. "Huh? Mayuri ? Why? You haven't seen her since she was three". Rangiko rubbed her brow like she was making a heart breaking decision and said "Well , Iruka, You were there at the Hokage's meeting. I need a sixth student to participate and I thought Mayuri would be a worthy candidate…besides…I kind of think it's right. She doesn't seem it at first, but she takes after her mother…" .

Iruka was silent for a few moments. He too, had been close with Aru. She was the one who had some how linked, Iruka, Kakashi, Rangiko and Gai, together. To tell the truth, the sudden mention of Aru, startled him. He couldn't recall the last time Rangiko had even mentioned Aru's name.

"So you really did care about what happened to Mayuri…" Rangiko nodded sadly. When Mayuri had fully learned how to walk and talk and understand why she didn't look a thing like the person who was her care giver, Rangiko had left. Now she hardly even seemed to know Mayuri was there but truth be told, she would watch Mayuri's growth whenever she had time off.

"So, I suppose you're going to take Mayuri from the academy right here and now, to train her to be better than her mother, huh?". Rangiko smiled brightly. Iruka knew she had her mind set on training the red head and when Rangiko decided on some thing, that was that. Besides, he also knew he'd have to let her have her way sooner or later, and it would be better sooner, than later when the academy was in shambles.

"Alright, soon as schools over, I'll tell her the news, then she can move in you're place, along with your other students, then she can start training day after tomorrow" he finished. " Heh , works for me" and she turned around to leave. "Oh, and Rangiko, you do know about her not being a vegetable eater, right?". Rangiko blinked "not to worry, there's always meat on the menu". Iruka looked relieved "Good because If you give her any thing aside from meat, or to be more exact, vegetables, she'll spit it in you're face. She's ok with fiber and carbohydrates though".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cory entered a flower shop owned by the Yamanakas , that morning. "Sigh, pollen… I'll be needing that for my poison…" she trailed of, seeing who else entered the flower shop. A Genin around the age of nineteen, with full moon shaped glasses and silver hair walked in. He greeted the clerk and went through a row of daisies. Cory felt blood rising to her cheeks, but her control over her body's reflexes was just as good as her control over chakra. In other words, very good.

She forced the blush away and continued looking through the flowers. In her head… "What's Kabuto doing here…? I hope…I hope he's not getting flowers for some body…" but her expression revealed nothing of her thought's whereabouts. She simply kept looking through the flowers, brushing aside an occasional strand of hair as she bent down.

Finally he stepped in the aisle she was in "Cory? What are you doing here?". She almost knocked down a pot of Carnations. "Eh, nothing much. I just need the pollen for my poisons…". "Oh, really?" he stopped down near some blue flowers. "Try these" he handed her one " they were really effective when I used them". Cory very nearly blushed, but kept her blood in check.

"Thanks, I'll try them out" in a attempt to start conversation " the Chunin exams are coming up. Will you participate?". He looked at some red Daffodils "yes. This time I think will be my last try. If I don't become a Chunin then maybe I should just be a Genin". Cory wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to motivate him, but if he became a Chunin there was a possibility they won't spend as much time together. All she said was "Oh". She was trying very, very hard not to care.

"What about you, will you participate this year?" he asked turning away from the Daffodils to face her. She frowned "I don't know…sensei didn't say anything about it yet…". He gathered his purchase " Well, I'll be seeing you again sometime, Cory, Bye" he paid and walked out of the flower store, waving. "Hmmm, I'll need to convince Rangiko about the Chunin exams, somehow" she thought, fingering the blue flower.

There ya go, this chapter is done!

Reviews please, Opinions please, maybe even a few small requests and I'll see if I can have them done.


	5. Akemi's tangle with Akatsuki

Disclaimer note: Yes, I know, I don't own Naruto…but what do I need that for when I've got my trusted OCs

Disclaimer note: Yes, I know, I don't own Naruto…but what do I need that for when I've got my trusted OCs!

Rinn: (Sweat drops)

'thinking'

_Flash back_

**Demon**

" speech"

A red headed girl peered into an unused room. She flicked the lights on and set her things by the door. She stepped in, hand on her hip, and her black eyes scanned the contents of the room that was now hers. The bed by the window had ghastly green covers and a china lamp sat on the bedside table beside it. An oak closet stood across the bed and a circular rug lay on the floor. A desk leaned beside the door and it's chair under it. Mayuri sighed , time to unpack…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi sat on a branch on one of the ridiculously huge trees in the forest. It was here that she spent most of her time off. She lazily threw a sharpened twig which landed softly on the trunk of a smaller and skinnier tree. "Ugh…how boring it is these days…and the missions totally suck, I mean, our latest most exciting mission so far was retrieving some cat for some old lady…" and she sat there for the past five minutes, pouring out all her frustrations to a tree, until the shadow of what looked like a huge, white bird caught her interest.

The creature landed in a clearing in the forest and Akemi was surprised to see a person get of it's back. Akemi immediately went into stealth mode in hid in the bushed below, kunai on the ready. 'This could get interesting…'

She crawled forward to get a better look at the rider. He was young, not much older than her, probably two or three years older. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He held a straw hat and wore a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it. In his free hand she saw… a mouth…yes…a mouth. Akemi recognized him as an Akatsuki member from what she read. ' Akatsuki…?' then, slowly, her lips curved into a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cory sat on a couch, waiting in the living room for her sensei to appear. Over and over she rehearsed her reasons for the Chunin exams until she heard a poof behind her and felt smoke tickle her face. "Hello, Cory, sorry I couldn't make it to training, busy day and all, missions…can't tell you what though…" Cory patiently waited for her sensei to grab a bag of chips and hop, cross legged, on the other end of the couch " so, Cory, any particular reason why you're sitting on the couch while everyone else is outside?".

Cory smiled mentally, she had been waiting for her sensei to ask that sort of question. " Why, yes, sensei. I wanted to ask you about the Chunin exams-". Rangiko held up her hand, cutting Cory short " I've already asked, they said that we can join but we need an extra member, that's taken care off" she casually gestured to Mayuri's bedroom " and we need to make sure Nina is…safe". Cory almost chuckled but masked it with a fake cough. "So, all we need now is to make sure Nina get's tamer…and then we can join?" .

Rangiko crunched a potato chip " Exactly. That's why, tomorrow, we're going on a mission. Just a C rank one. We're going to be watching the incoming foreign ninja, Akemi, Mayuri, Nina and I. You will be on the same mission with Kabuto's group, Rinn will join Kakashi and his unit on a mission to the land of waves , and Kiniko join Asuma's unit for a body guard mission". Cory nodded, letting what she had heard soak in. Cory was a master of memorization jutsu. It's often regarded as a small time or useless jutsu, but it is useful since it allows the user to replay any part of his or her memory. 'How can we make Nina tamer…?'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi threw the kunai she was holding at the stranger, but he turned around and expertly sailed out of harms way at the last second. " What's this? We've got a little spy, un" he said before getting behind Akemi and pressing a kunai to her throat all in quick succession. " Gotcha, un" then, his prisoner suddenly melted. A bewildered Deidara stood back as Akemi, melted away into some waxy substance.

" Hah! Say hello to my chakra strings!" the real Akemi appeared behind a bush and did several hand signs in a blur. Glowing strings coiled at Deidara's feet snapped into place and Deidara was forced into an outstretched position. He groaned as it stopped his circulation and proved as an obstacle for the air to reach his lungs. " Damn it! You're sneaky, un".

Akemi smiled a rather smug smile while twirling a kunai. However in her head was 'Yay! I beat an Akatsuki!' ' Impossible! I can't beat an Akatsuki that easily ' and ' I wonder if the Akatsuki will be mad at me if I beat up one of them'. A wooden mass painfully collided into Akemi and she was tossed to the side like a rag doll where she fell into a mass off branches and leaves. She quickly concealed herself in the branches just as she saw another figure enter the clearing.

It was a guy with red hair and brown eyes. He too, had a cloak like the previous one, another Akatsuki member. Akemi smiled slightly as she studied the puppet in his hands. "Eh, Hi Sasori ,un" Deidara said brightly. Sasori eyed the chakra strings that were still glowing bright blue. " Deidara, who attacked you?" Akemi shifted uneasily in her hiding place " a blonde girl with pretty brown eyes. Didn't expect that coming from a chic , un. Guess I let my guard down, un". Sasori sighed "Sure did" and he cut the strings in one fluid motion.

Suddenly Sasori looked up at the place where Akemi was hiding. 'Shit, shit , shit…!' Akemi cursed herself mentally. Had she been breathing too loudly? After a few moments , Sasori looked back at his partner, and paid the tree, no further attention. Akemi let out the breath she had been holding and turned around. 'Jeez, I should get out of here, she thought and leaped, quietly away.

Ok, fifth chapter done! Now, reviews, reviews, pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!


	6. The familliar color of red

Disclaimers note : Do I even have to say it…

Disclaimers note: Do I even have to say it…? Oh and I've had 53 hits and not a single review?! Come on people!

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon **

Mayuri was in a bad, bad mood. Her third day with her new team mates and she awoke to the sound of a trumpet in her ear and the sight of an Akemi rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. "Where'd she even get a trumpet?!" Mayuri grumbled as she reluctantly got out of bed, and a cheery Akemi rushed out of the room , clutching the trumpet. Through her open door, she saw Nina walk by and eye the scene with a tint of amusement dancing in her blood red eye, before scowling and walking off. Akemi would never, ever, ever, blow a trumpet in Nina's ear if she wanted to live to see next Tuesday.

Much to her annoyance, Mayuri realized that each of her team mates were bright-eyed and bushy tailed with the exception of Nina who looked as serious as she did day and night. She on the other hand was not a morning person. She saw Akemi slide out of her room with the trumpet replaced by cymbals . Mayuri sweat dropped. She wondered if Akemi had some how managed to stuff the Konoha marching band in her closet.

She saw Rinn packing a bento box in her pack, some where in the corner. The Land of Waves wasn't exactly close by and a girl's got to eat to survive. So did most of the living species. Nina was slumped on the couch, idly tossing kukris ( I'm not sure if the spelling is right but they're supposed to be leaf shaped blades) at a cut out of a human with labeled parts of the anatomy, probably came from Cory's room.

Cory herself had taken off one of her ridiculously long sleeves and was storing poison tipped needles and senbon on her arm. In her small pouch beside her a few shuriken and a bottle with green liquid poked out., probably the antidote. After all it would be quite a problem if she hit the wrong person or even one of her team mates.

Kiniko wasn't exactly preparing for her mission. She was sitting at the breakfast table, eating peanut butter directly from the jar with a spoon. Rangiko was nowhere to be found. Mayuri sat down beside Kiniko " You know, that's bad for hygiene ." Kiniko momentarily stopped eating "Oh don't worry there are dozens of jars off peanut butter in the closet and I always mark the ones I already ate from…I think I'll take a jar along for the mission" and with that ,Kiniko withdrew a jar from the cupboard .

Mayuri sighed inwardly "I'm living in a house with a girl who lives on peanut butter, a marching band collector, a serial killer and a mad scientist who makes poison from flower pollen. To top it off my sensei is a dynamite maniac. I'm beginning to think Rinn is the only one who's sane in this nuthouse…".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining brightly as a group of four patrolled the green forests that surrounded Konoha. Akemi sat on a branch of one of the trees ,occasionally dropping acorns ( lets say there are a couple of Acorn trees in Konoha) on Mayuri's head as she passed by underneath, however a kunai embedded itself on the trunk, inches away from Akemi's head when she dropped the fourteenth acorn. After that Akemi decided to stop dropping the angry squirrel's food and avoid annoying her even angrier, red headed team mate.

Rangiko and Nina were oblivious to all of this or in Nina's case, didn't bother intervening. Rangiko looked at Nina " Nina, scout a few paces ahead us". Nina nodded once and formed a hand sign "Nekogan!". Nina's eyes immediately contracted into slits at this command. ( _Nekogan or Cat eye is an original technique of mine. It is bestowed on the carrier of the Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed cat beast. It is much like the Byakugan, however it is also capable of showing memories through the minds eye_)

She released the jutsu. " I can see four chakra signatures up ahead, and none of them are from here". Akemi hopped off the branch " Alright now we can meet some foreign ninja!". Mayuri had also arrived beside her " You dope! They could be dangerous!". Akemi scowled at Mayuri upon hearing the insult, Mayuri however, didn't seem to mind. " Mayuri's right. They may be using the Chunin exams as a cover to arrive. They could be spies so, don't just come running and let them see you. Be stealthy and inconspicuous" Rangiko reasoned.

Nina stood to the side tuning out the conversation . At the moment the gears in her mind were in turmoil. 'One of the Chakra signatures was massive. There's loads and loads of chakra over there. Familiar chakra but…not at all from here. It's a bit like mine, yet it's way too different.'

Already Rangiko had used a transformation jutsu to turn into a falcon and had flown off. Akemi was already leaping in the trees to the spot Nina had indicated. Mayuri simply , shrugged and followed after her team mate, melting into the shadows. At last Nina stood alone in the wood. Quietly, a swarm of leaves flew around her, obscuring her from view and when it cleared she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiko flew above , circling the clearing where four strangers stood. Her keen eyesight allowed her a glimpse of their hitai te . A small hourglass was engraved in the metal, meaning they hailed from the wind country, the hidden village of sand.

She also saw a speck of yellow in the trees before it disappeared. Her curved beak wouldn't allow a smile, but she did smile mentally. Akemi had a specialty in setting traps. She could make do with some of the simplest materials and her own chakra.

Mayuri and Nina were out off sight, but she had reason to believe they were there even if they had masked their chakra. Though she wouldn't admit it yet, she knew they could be a formidable group of Genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara, what are you looking at?" a Genin around the age of fourteen, clad in black with face paint and a bundle on his back, directed a question to a serious, red headed, thirteen year-old boy with dark rings around his eyes and the kanji of love embedded on his forehead. Gaara didn't address his older brother, Kankuro at all, but instead walked back team. Two other figures watched him walk toward them with wary eyes.

One of them was a fifteen year old girl with two sets of dirty blonde pigtails in her hair and a giant , metal fan, attached to her back, Temari, Gaara's and Kankuro's older sister, the oldest of the three. The other was a grown man wearing a brown , Jonin vest . A piece of cloth covered half his face, leaving only one sharp eye, revealed. His name was Baki and his was sensei of the three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Gaara was two meters from his team, Akemi decided to initiate her traps. Several chakra filled ropes flew at team Baki from under the ground but touched none of the four. Sand erupted from a gourd on Gaara's back and shielded them from the chakra ropes. Akemi cursed when Kankuro caught sight of her.

"There, in the bushes!" , Mayuri decided the time for waiting was long over. She unleashed four shuriken and they clanged with the kunai. Akemi said a quick thanks to Mayuri and disappeared from the bushes, to reappear in a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Temari stared at Mayuri in surprise, a kunai with an explosion tag landed at her feet. She looked down in time to see it and jump out of the way before it exploded however there was another explosion tag under a rock , not far from Temari and was activated in sync with the first. Temari screamed in surprise and pain as she felt an impact of the blow on her side. Akemi grinned ear to ear from her tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile ,Mayuri had placed a paralyzes jutsu on Kankuro and was about to tough the tip of her kunai to his neck, when all of a sudden his face cracked and revealed a three eyed puppet. Mayuri would have screamed had her dignity not had been on stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had picked out a target. 'No, not the red head' e thought. **" The blonde, take the blonde, she's right up in the tree. Her blood will be refreshing!". **The sand emerged again from his gourd and flew strait at the unknowing Akemi, when suddenly, he found he could go no further. A wall of leaves had risen between him and his prey. Gaara narrowed his eyes and pushed harder. The leaves didn't budge. The sand returned to the gourd and at the same time the leaves flew away. When the last of the leaves flew away, Gaara's eyes widened in shock. A few paces from him stood Nina, shock also etched on her face. At the same time , the same thought registered in their minds. ' What are you doing here?!'.

Does this count as a cliffie? Please review!


	7. Nina's secret, Kaoru

Disclaimers note: I don't own Naruto…duh…

Disclaimers note: I don't own Naruto…duh…

Things are gonna get interesting

'What are you doing here?!'. The red hair, the green eyes , he looked just like he used to. Her eyes slowly moved to his fore head and she bit her lip. A kanji of love was stained in blood on his forehead. Gaara just stared at her while shaking his head slowly, with uncertainty. He breaths out one word, so softly only Nina can hear him "Kao…ru…?". It hit her like a stab of pain, Kaoru…her old name, her old self. Suddenly the Nekogan activates and Nina finds herself falling into one of her memories.

_Flash back_

_Nina stood there watching a younger version of herself walk away from Rangiko and into a playground. She had been new there and was visiting while Rangiko was on a mission so far, Suna was like a breath of fresh air. No one knew she had a demon sealed inside her._

_The little girl stood and looked around for someone to approach when her eyes landed on a red haired boy sitting on a swing by himself. He looked so miserable it almost seemed he would drop down dead from the weight of his troubles. The girl walked up to him, ignoring the children happily playing on the other side of the ground._

_She paused a bit as he looked up at her with, large, sad eyes. Her face allowed no expression to seep out. "Hi. My name is Kaoru."_

_End of flash back_

There was an explosion as another of Akemi's explosion tags detonated. At once, both of them snapped back to reality and Gaara sent a column of sand towards Akemi. Nina's eyes returned to a livid red color and she sent a wave of razor leaves in Gaara's direction. Gaara saw the leaves from the corner of his eye and the sand changed direction just in time to collide with the leaves. For a moment the sand ninja as well as the leaf ninja turned their attention to the fight occurring between the two Jinchuuriki.

A vine off sand almost took a grip on Nina's ankle before she broke it's hold with a jerk. She weaved out of the way of several attacks, demonstrating her cat like agility. She sent another stream of leaves towards Gaara, which he dodged. However, instead of changing course the leaves continued on it's way until Gaara realized it had seized hold of one of his siblings.

Temari struggled hard against the leaves grasp but it only constricted tighter. Temari felt her chest wheeze, and her bones were coming close to cracking. Killer intent was radiating from Nina, hard, cold eyes gazed at the prey entwined in her net. Nina held her arm straight to her side. When her fist closed, the leaves would crush the enemy , mercilessly .

However, before her fingers moved she felt her whole body go rigid. Nina gasped as her body instantly froze . Akemi wasn't understanding any of it "huh?" she said weakly. Mayuri on the other hand , used the shock to her advantage as she tackled Kankuro and pressed a kunai to his throat.

'Ahg! Why can't I move?!'. "Careful, Nina. You almost killed her ,there. Don't get too carried away" Rangiko emerged from the bushes, Baki a little to her side. "It's alright. They're here for the Chunin exams. I checked their papers". They immediately relaxed. Mayuri hopped off Kankuro and brushed the dirt off her cloths. Akemi jumped off the tree and landed with a dull thud on the ground. Nina, finding the paralysis jutsu was lifted, dropped Temari on the floor who started coughing and wheezing as Kankuro rushed to her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood by ,watching Nina with curiosity. She had changed quite a bit. Her formerly, short figure was now taller, and slender, perfectly being put to use along with her cat like agility. She still took to the color red even her eyes turned red, but she wore shorter or more tight fitting cloths compared to her old baggy dress. Her once warm brown eyes were a cold, menacing blood red color now. But then again, that had been when she was six. Seven years had passed and neither of them were quite the same as they had once been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi tapped Nina lightly on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. "What is it, meat" (Nina refers to Akemi as meat) Akemi grinned "I think that guy with red hair is interested in you". Nina was now thinking whether she should crush her then and there , or wait till she was sleeping and drop her off the mountain where the Hokage's faces were carved. She never got as far as deciding though because a voice behind her said "hello, Kaoru".

She turned around slowly and came face to face with Gaara " thought you'd say hello to an old friend?". He closed his eyes "Your mastery with leaves has peaked. You will be a formidable opponent". She cocked her head to the side " Sand isn't the only thing you can do , right?". He opened his eyes and stared her down "I don't need you any more. I stopped needing you the moment you deserted me when I needed you most…I will have your blood, one day". Nina looked at him with blood red orbs, head still cocked to the side and said nothing more. He turned away without another word and walked to his team.

As Nina watched him go, she felt a gaze drilling her back. She turned around and saw a pair of hazel eyes and a pair of pith black eyes directed to her. "Kaoru?! Your real name is Kaoru?! ". Rangiko closed her eyes as she leaned against a tree with arms closed. Akemi continued " Who are you really, Nina or Kaoru?!".

End of chapter.

So, a bit of Nina's past as revealed. Just what is her connection with Gaara, and what is her real name? You can only find out if you keep reading.

Seven chapters, seven chapter and not a single review?! Come on, give the first time author some reviews!


	8. We want facts, now!

Ok lets get started ( I don't bother putting disclaimer notes any ways

Ok lets get started ( I don't bother putting disclaimer notes any ways. They're on the previous chapters. But I don't own Willy Wonka

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon talking**

'**Demon Thinking'**

_Flash back_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Who are you really, Nina or Kaoru?!"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back was an annoying one for Nina. Akemi kept on popping out from tree's or behind her, begging or even demanding her to spill the secret. It's like she forgot she could be killed by a snap of Nina's fingers. The only thing keeping Akemi alive was the fact that Nina needed her to participate in the Chunin exams , and she needed the Chunin exams to get to the next level…and to see Gaara, but more importantly to get to the next level.

Nina fought to keep her calm and tried meditating, counting trees, listening to Nekomata sing and the top of it's lungs **Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the famous choclatier! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka , Every body Give a cheer! **'Ok, stop you're making it worse.' The cat snickered evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi had given up on Nina and so decided to bug Cory into giving the facts, after all she was there before Nina, she was bound to have answers. As she crawled on the floor to Cory's room, a voice above her said "What are you doing?". She froze, saw Mayuri and Kiniko on the ceiling and hastily ,she thought up an excuse " I'm checking for loose tiles! There might be some crumbling scrolls with long lost jutsus in them!". Mayuri rolled her eyes and gave her the if-you-think-I'm-falling-for-that-go-see-the-doctor look.

Akemi stood up and brushed her shorts 'I tried'. With a deep breath , Akemi looked them in the eye and said " don't you want answers? Maybe this could explain why Nina is a psychopath , serial killer. Don't you at least want to know why she changed her name?". Rinn and Mayuri looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Please ,Cory can't you at least tell us something?!" Akemi pleaded , putting every ounce off cute she had in her puppy pout. Cory winced at the sight of the pout and quickly turned back to her work. "No. Nina will kill me if I say anything" she stated bluntly as she sprinkled some yellow, powdery substance in a vile with green liquid, (it's a wonder she could do that with those sleeves of hers) before returning the blue flowers, cast to the side in their vase.

"We promise we won't tell" Mayuri added. A puff of green, acrid smoke erupted from the vile, and Akemi who was standing nearby gagged and coughed. Cory turned one orange eye to Mayuri " have you ever been interrogated by Nina before?" Kiniko shivered and Mayuri clamped her mouth shut.

After eying Akemi inspect the green liquid with distaste, Cory said " Tell you what, if one of you is willing to be my lab assistant for a month, I'll let you in on a little secret". Akemi dropped the vile, which Cory lunged for and caught before it crashed on the floor.

"Did you know , this stuff could be capable off poisoning your heart and clogging your arteries?" Cory growled slowly, but Akemi didn't hear " I'll take you up on that offer!" she stated but Mayuri and Kiniko already grabbed her arms and were dragging her out of the room "no, you won't. By lab assistant, I'm pretty sure she means guinea pig for her poisons". Cory called out after them " A good whiff of this will have you vomiting for the next twenty-four hours!".

Nina slid out of the shadows, after watching the scene. "They got what they deserved, poking their noses in my business" she muttered, as she jumped out the nearby open window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn sighed . After hearing Naruto brawl on and on and on about ramen, Sasuke , mutter something under his breath to annoy Naruto and Sakura squeal about how great Sasuke was, it got first boring, then annoying afterwards. Tazuna and Kakashi were just a little way ahead of them and things were going slowly and were quite boring. She had already felt slightly unwanted around the members. She wanted to prove that she wasn't just useless cargo, especially so she could wipe that annoying smirk off Sasuke's face… but how could she with the rate things were going? Rinn hung her head " what a boring mission…" . How very wrong she was , especially when people like Zabuza and Haku were on the prowl.

Ok here it is for the eighth chapter. Sorry if it's not so informative and a little on the dull side. Don't worry the next one will be more interesting. I just have to quickly re-watch a few Naruto episodes. Reviews please! What am I doing wrong, what am I doing right?!


	9. Zabuza

Hee

Hee! Ninth chapter is out! Forgive me though if I don't get the scenes, sequence or dialect right. All my Naruto episodes are in Japanese and I don't understand any of them…

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

Rinn was just about ready to bang her head on the nearest tree when Naruto wasted a perfectly good kunai on a freaked out white rabbit and even cut his own hand for no good reason. A crack from the tree she was next to made her look up she wasn't so happy about what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large man with bandages on his face stood on a large sword lodged in the tree. As Zabuza looked down he saw a wide eyes, blue haired girl looking up at him. He smirked. 'Poor little girl doesn't know she is about to die. Poor little girl'. Rinn slowly moved her eyes to the hitai te around his head and grimaced when she saw the symbol of the mist village. They were few but each of their Shinobi were carefully chosen and vicious.

Sasuke's voice spoke up " get away from there, Rinn". She obediently jumped back, away from the tree and landed beside Naruto. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza and raised his hand in greeting, hello Zabuza. She didn't listen to what they were talking about, she was just looking around, for hidden Shinobi or a way out. Naruto ran forward to challenge Zabuza but Kakashi stood in his way. "Ka-Ka-Kakashi sensei…?" Kakashi had lifted his hitai te to reveal a blood red eye, this made Rinn look twice. " Sharingan?" Sasuke whispered.

Fog had enveloped them and the sword, as well as the owner dislodged themselves from the tree, at once the Genin formed a protective circle around Tazuna , Sasuke in front, Sakura and Naruto on the left and right, and Rinn behind. "Heh, inane" Zabuza said in a series of hand signs he stood inside the protective circle. " What?!" Naruto Sasuke and Sakura turned around, Rinn however abandoned her post and flew into the trees " Girly has got the right idea" Zabuza cackled as he swung the sword forward only to be stabbed in the gut by Kakashi.

" I'm sorry but you're target won't prove to be as easy as you think" Kakashi said as the real Zabuza appeared behind him in a quick series of movements Kakashi had his kunai on Zabuza's throat only to turn out it was another fake Zabuza. ' How many clones does this guy have?' Rinn thought as she watched from her hiding place in the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were looking bleak for them. Kakashi was imprisoned in a sphere of water and the only thing standing between Tazuna were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sakura, she knew would be useless and Naruto had the guts but not the skill. Sasuke could stand a chance if his computing mind would allow him a possibility off survival, Rinn herself wasn't to sure she could contribute enough for a victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on the ground, above him was a towering Zabuza. Sasuke rushed in with a half dozen shuriken each deflected by the sword. After a minute of thinking Naruto stood up slowly " I'm a ninja, and my duty is to protect my friends as well as to complete my mission. If I can't do this…how ever am I gonna become Hokage?!" He rushed forward, deaf to his sensei's warnings and Sakura's cries.

Effortlessly, Zabuza swatted him away like a fly. Rinn winced as Naruto thudded to the ground. This was getting depressing ,the poor kid kept on getting knocked down. He stood up again, wiping blood from his mouth. " I'm gonna beat you" he said as he tied his Hitai te back on his head, and shakily stood up " BELIEVE IT!". For a short while there was silence except for Naruto's voice. Sasuke stepped forward and smirked "not without me, you're not". They briefly glanced at each other and smiled.

They turned around to formulate a quick plan with Tazuna and Sakura. Rinn couldn't hear what they said but she did hear Zabuza laughing when he turned to face him. "these children think they can best me? You should have run when you had a chance. Now I'll rip you to shreds!". He rushed forward and delivered a devastating knee strike to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked. The time for waiting had passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn intercepted Zabuza's second strike with a firm lower block. "Huh?" he muttered. "All right , I knew you wouldn't leave us, Rinn!" She rolled her eyes ' sure you did'. Sasuke crawled to his feet "What are you doing here? You could get killed…". Zabuza smirked and tried to get her in the gut but she quickly evaded it and landed near Sakura. " Same thing you're doing, we're on the same squad after all. And don't worry, I'm a distribution ninja, just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't take care off myself".

"Shadow clone jutsu!" a dozen Naruto clones appeared . Zabuza was preparing to jump away however Rinn took action. " bird, tiger, snake…" she muttered, doing hand seals " Forest, Shikigami jutsu!". Several small, translucent, green creatures appeared from the ground. Two had a leaf floating inside it, and a few others had pieces off soil floating inside them. As they sank back into the ground roots emerged from the ground in their place and wound themselves around Zabuza's ankles preventing him from leaving the spot "Ack! What are these…things?!". Rinn dropped her hands and smirked "Shikigami, protective spirits, fairly minor but they pack a punch in numbers, great spies too".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Naruto clones tackled Zabuza to the ground. With a swing of his sword, Zabuza sent the clones tumbling away " some fancy jutsu isn't enough to win against me" he said as he swiped the roots away. " Sasuke! You're up!" the real Naruto tossed Sasuke some kind of four edged blade. He smirked and let the weapons fly. Three four edged blades flew in the air, one was caught by the Zabuza guarding Kakashi but just as the other to came his way, he received a shock. Rinn's eyes widened as she took in the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blades disappeared, and in they're places were Naruto. Poof! Zabuza struck the Naruto clone. "Oh no!" " Naruto!" " Naruto, defend yourself!" " Naruto!". Rinn made a dash towards Naruto but a water clone swung it's sword at her. There was no time, she couldn't get away. It sliced her side and she gasped as it swung around a second time. "NO!". All off a sudden the water sphere broke .Kakashi's hand whipped out and sent a kunai at the water clone it which dissolved before the blade sliced Rinn in half. His other hand held the four edge blade and held it fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Kakashi sensei!" Naruto plopped into the pond. Every thing happened so fast. Kakashi and Zabuza were racing hand signs and water splashed out and formed into a jet of water, a serpent. The water torrent was fast and swept Zabuza, as well as an unlucky Naruto away. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna fought the current as it tried to push them away. Rinn jumped in a tree in time as the water passed by. 'Sigh. Next time, a boring mission is just fine with me… it's gonna take forever to dry my cloths'.

She heard a thump and looked around. Zabuza lay face down on the floor, senbon sticking from his neck, blood dripping. Naruto was stunned and looked at the tree beside Rinn. She followed his gaze and saw a masked, mist ninja , a few paces to her left. She felt a sting on her side and looked down to see her side, caked in blood, it was all over her hands.

She saw Naruto shouting and pounding the ground, furious at the masked ninja, but for some reason she couldn't figure out why. She was looking at Zabuza trying to remember what was going on but she felt her self slipping out off consciousness…that wasn't the only thing she was slipping from. She lost her hold on the tree and went plummeting to the ground. She fell hard with a thud that echoed through the clearing, just as Kakashi collapsed. Rinn heard Sakura shout her name and run towards , just as Naruto made his way to Kakashi. 'Is sensei ok…? She tried to get up but everything was a blur…it couldn't wait… darkness enfolded her.

Ouch…well, there you go. They're all alive but Rinn, as well as Kakashi have got injuries.

Would somebody please give at least one review, a hundred hits, zero review…what am I doing wrong?!


	10. Chakra and hourglasses

Disclaimers note : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except Rinn, Kaoru, Rangiko, Kiniko, Cory, Mayuri, Akemi

Disclaimers note : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except Rinn, Kaoru, Rangiko, Kiniko, Cory, Mayuri, Akemi.

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

Rinn woke up in a dim room. She tried to gather her thoughts off the previous events when the door swung open. A figure stepped into the room and paused at the door way before coming in. "Sasuke…?" she murmured. "Ahh…awake already that's good". He placed his hand gently on her forehead "Low fever that's good. The doctor had to leave early, and Sakura is taking care off Kakashi sensei. This leaves me to take care off you since, Naruto is an incapable and immature dope who's taking his time arguing with the boy".

He lightly put a soft towel on her forehead and reluctantly, pulled Rinn's blouse up to inspect the bandages, Rinn blushing heavily. To his relief they were dry, meaning he wouldn't have to change them, he pulled the blouse down, quickly standing up and turning away, a microscopic blush lingering on his cheeks.

' This is getting embarrassing, I better get well soon' Rinn didn't waist time trying to sit up. "Hey! You don't sit up quickly when you had you're side nearly chopped up. Rinn winced and squeaked with pain. Sasuke looked alarmed "are you ok?" he asked before returning to her side. He put a hand on her back and the other on her waist, awkwardly helping down. Rinn quickly slapped his hand away and she received a scowl from the Uchiha.

"Tch. A bit touchy today, aren't we…?" he muttered, withdrawing his hand. "Kakashi sensei said we'll be having training today. We made it out of the last battle barely but we still sustained to much loses, you and Kakashi sensei. If you're up to it you can join". Rinn grabbed her ribbon which she saw was lying beside her and quickly wrapped it around her head, locating her hitai te, she tied it loosely around her neck and kicked off the covers. " Count me in for training".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later she made it to the field, supported by Sasuke, who refused to believe she could walk on her own, let alone train. " Alright, the last battle was a success" Kakashi began " but I have to say it was just a fluke". Naruto started whining "but Kakashi sensei!". Kakashi adjusted his crutches " no Naruto . It was creative use of your skills and jutsu, but not off you're chakra". Sakura cocked her head "what do you mean, Kakashi sensei".

"In a certain sense, you wasted you're chakra. Instead of using a small amount of chakra on one technique, you resorted to using a large amount of unnecessary chakra on the same technique when you could have saved it". Naruto just looked at Kakashi like he just told them the Earth was a sand box, Sakura just tilted her head and puzzled over it, whereas Sasuke just remained stoic. Kakashi exhaled and slapped his forehead " for example, when you were battling Zabuza, you Naruto used Shadow clone jutsu to immobilize him." Naruto grinned. "Rinn on the other hand used a simple kind of summoning jutsu to do the same thing, thus saving more off her chakra".

Sakura's head shot up in understanding " So , Kakashi sensei, you want to teach us how to conserve chakra and at the same time get things done". Kakashi nodded slowly " exactly, so , you're going to do a training exercise today, now watch closely". He straightened up and did the chakra symbol, a small blast of chakra emerged at his feet and he began to walk, vertically up the nearest tree there was. The Genin stared in wonder as he stopped, hanging upside down on a tree branch. "Focus you're chakra on the soles of you're feet and walk up. You could run though if you're a bit nervous".

The four Genin stood and performed the chakra symbol. " Alright! I'm gonna master this training in no time! Believe it!" Naruto yelled before they took off. Not surprisingly, Naruto didn't make it a meter up before he fell and bonked his head at the foot of the tree. "Owowowow!" he rubbed his head tearfully. Sasuke had better luck and made up half way up the tall pine tree before his foot crashed through the bark and he was forced to jump off ' not to much other wise I'll go right through' he thought as he landed on the ground.

A voice from above said " hey! This is pretty easy!" Sakura sat smiling all the way at the top of the tree. Rinn walked casually up the tree, hands clasped behind the back and turned down to watch what was happening, down on the forest floor. Kakashi looked up from his Ichi Ichi Paradise book to comment on the scenario. " Hmm…seems as though the female half of the squad are better chakra users. Guess the mighty Uchiha clan isn't so powerful after all and didn't some one mention becoming Hokage?". Sakura looked down at Kakashi and shouted " No sensei ! Take that back now! Sasuke's not weak!" Naruto was cheering on the forest floor "Way to go Sakura-chan!". Rinn rolled her eyes and continued up the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" Nina! Focus! You won't get through the Chunin exams by dozing off!" Rangiko shouted across the training ground. " Sorry sensei!". She looked around at her blonde team mate panting beside her. It had been decided that the group would be split up into squads off three. Cory, Mayuri and Kiniko made up one team and had finished training. When Rinn returned she would be informed of her being teammates with Nina and Akemi.

Nina took a long pause looking at the setting sun. She was enjoying the scenery when she saw out of the corner off her eye, a dash of red. She quickly turned to her left to see a pair of dark rimmed, teal eyes watching her from the darkness of the trees. In a flash, Gaara narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a shroud of sand. " Nina, training is over for today!" . Still standing, looking at the spot where the Jinchuuriki had been moments before, she quickly responded to the call. " I'll be there soon!".

Before anything stopped her she ran into the clump of green and looked around. There was no sign of Gaara and she slowly turned to leave but a glint of light caught her eye. She crawled through the lush leaves and found a small hourglass of red sand. She stood up pressing the small charm to her heart. She recalled it from a memory seven years ago.

_Flash back_

_"Look ,Kaoru" Gaara had rushed up to her holding a little piece of glass. As she looked closer she saw sand sloshing around in it. "Nice! It's pretty, Gaara! You're good at making things!". He blushed and absent mindedly put his hand on the back of his head. "T-thanks! H-here! I made one for you too". He held out another delicate little hour glass, this one with black sand in it._

_End of flash back_

Nina herd a little clink as the hourglass connected with something hard under her shirt. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a little hour glass of black sand on a chain.

She held them together in each palm and for once in her life realized they were the same colors as their hair.

Slipping her hour glass in her shirt she headed out of the bushes, she reached in her pocket and withdrew a white piece of cloth. She gingerly wrapped the remaining hourglass in it and pocketed it. When she emerged from the trees, night had fallen across Konoha. She took one last breath of night air before heading to their compound.

Ok, another flash back. Gaara gave her a charm, Aww how sweet. You might have been wondering if I'll change her name in the future but that's for you to decide. Kaoru or Nina? That's for you to decide.

No more changing the Nina X Gaara

Also I wanted to know what you think of these pairings.

Cory X Kabuto

Mayuri X Kiba

Kiniko X Kankuro

Akemi X Deidara ( for a future sequel I'm planning, Distribution Nin Shipuden!)

Rinn X Sasuke ( If you don't approve of this pairing I'll have to change the story)

If you do not like theses pairings pleases say so. You could also make suggestions for these pairings and other pairings. I'll take it if I like it. If you don't vote. Parings will stay as stated.

Also , Please review ( puppy eyes, if even capable of doing puppy eyes)


	11. Trip to the Inuzaka's

Disclaimer note: Uh…this isn't necessary

Disclaimer note: Uh…this isn't necessary. You know how it goes.

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

"Sheesh! It's like Rangiko sensei is trying to kill us before the Chunin exams even begin!" Mayuri shouted, exasperated. Cory, who was sitting by drinking from a juice box added "I'm worried about Rinn when she comes back…sensei will be working her day and night. That will be horrible". "Yeah. Rangiko sensei will work her nose to the grind stone. I'd hate to be her" Kiniko included.

Mayuri stood up " Mayuri, where are you going?" Cory asked. "I'm bored, so I'll go take a walk some where around the village". Akemi shrugged and grabbed a juice box as Mayuri walked away, tossing her empty box in the near by waste bin.

'If the Chunin exams are coming up, I bet there'll be loads of tough ninja coming around. I'll be needing to get stronger soon and plain hard work and training just won't do the trick' she paused and took a left through the forest, a short cut. ' Every one else on my team already have specialized in something. Kiniko is an Avery jutsu specialist. Cory deals with the area of poisons, Akemi is a tool mistress, Nina has those killer leaves and cat abilities, and Rinn's blood line contains shaman abilities so her specialties lie on the spiritual planes…'.

As she kept walking in her thoughts, it seemed as though she didn't notice the two figures tailing her and dogging around her. ' Of course I've got skills, mom was a lupine specialist so I can pick up on that but no one from my team is experienced in that area-' "Hi". If it was possible to jump out of you're skin that's exactly what Mayuri would have done. Instead she jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Holy Shit! Just what is you're freaking problem, dumb ass?!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at the boy standing by. He had a grey jacket with the hood up which had fur lining the hood and sleeves. Two red fang tattoos were engraved on his face, one on each cheek. The most noticeable thing however, was the little white pup sitting on his head.

"Hmph! You don't have to be so rude, I just came over to say 'hi' cause' I'm bored" he said looking at her with sharp black eyes almost rivaling her own shrewd, dark eyes. "Well that's one thing we have in common" she stated, extending her hand " I'm Mayuri Uchiha Tanaka". The boy smirked " part Uchiha, huh? You sure are as snobby as one," Mayuri's eyes narrowed dangerously " I'm Kiba Inuzaka, and this here, is Akamaru " he said pointing to the pup on his head who gave a friendly " Arf!".

"Nice to meet you, Akamaru" she said. Obviously, Kiba didn't notice the part of the insult, concealed in there when Mayuri only mentioned Akamaru. "So what are you doin' here?" he asked. " Just thinking, and taking a short cut, you?" " Training, but it's done now" he said with a snort.

After a moment of silence, Mayuri said " You're an Inuzaka so you're techniques revolve around dogs…do you think one of the Inuzaka could teach me some techniques?". That got Kiba's attention " You want to learn about dog techniques? I don't know. That's kind of like an Inuzaka secret, ya know". " Yeah but I don't want to learn it exactly. I'm thinking of making some alternations, like using wolves. It can still be done right? I mean they're both Canines".

Kiba held his chin in thought 'wolves are the closest things to dogs in the rest of the Canines.' " I think…it can be done…but it'll be different. I think Hana might train you. She's my older sister. I'll have to ask Mom first. Mom should be home by now so…let's go ask her!" it had been decided, he grabbed Mayuri's hand and led her to the Inuzaka compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayuri ended up with a small blush , since Kiba still hadn't let go of her hand yet. Luckily Kiba didn't notice the blush since he started talking about some techniques of his. " Hold on , Kiba. You told me earlier that you're joining the Chunin exams. It wouldn't be wise to spill all you're secrets, since I'm also included in the Chunin exams". He looked around "Oh, you are? Cool! That means will se each other at the exams!".

They made to the Inuzaka and were quickly greeted by Hana slamming the door open and saying " So you found a girlfriend at last, Kiba?!". Mayuri and Akamaru sweat dropped in unison but Kiba had a different reaction. " Damn you, woman! No ! I just met her half an hour ago!" he said, red, but it was difficult to tell if he was blushing or just plain mad. "Oh…" she seemed disappointed but perked up and said " so, then Kiba, who's you're new friend?". " Hi, I'm Mayuri Uchiha Tanaka". " Oh, I'm Hana Inuzaka. Which side did the Uchiha bit come from? You're father or mother?". "Mother, though my father could've past as an Uchiha with red hair". Kiba joined in the conversation at this point, "so Hana, is Mom here? I've got to go ask her something". Hana gave way to the door " sure, she's in. Come in"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayuri soon got the idea that as the only male resident in that part of the family, the other two Inuzaka in the house hold wanted him to have a girl friend soon so they could pamper him about it. Why? His mother's reaction explained it " Oh, Kiba ! My son is growing up! You found a sweet girl to be your special someone!" Again ,the uneasiness. " Ma… please, you're worse than Hana…I just met the girl!". Mayuri was beginning to realize why Kiba spent so much time out. "Well, that doesn't mean she won't be you're future girl friend! Now sit and make yourself comfortable dear, now what's your name?".

Kiba and Mayuri glanced at each other and sat on the couch…far away from each other. The pink was back on Mayuri's face but she was already recovering, Kiba however was beet red and staring at something interesting outside the window. Akamaru had settled himself between them.

"My name is Mayuri Uchiha Tanaka" a lone tear escaped Tsuma Inuzaka's eye. She brushed away and sniffed "Sorry it's just…I knew those eyes from somewhere. You look a lot like your mother, spare the hair color. Your mother was a proud, respected and beautiful woman. She was a formidable Jonin and when she died it was just…oh-such a surprise-I mean Aru Uchiha, impossible…". Mayuri remained stoic. She had learned to protect herself against talk like this. Kiba who had been watching his mother cry a few minutes ago turned his head to watch the last female Uchiha.

Tsuma looked at her sadly " Sorry you must think I such a scatter brain…". Mayuri decided to speak " I came here to learn about dog techniques, with the difference of making it a wolf instead". "Yes, you're mother used such techniques as well, it's just Barko, her dog had been sick that time and she had to leave it at the vet when she did that one mission. Poor Barko died three dies after her… yes, she was quite suited to Canine techniques". Mayuri cocked her head to the side. "Will you teach me?" . Tsuma smiled "it would be a crime, not to , dear".

End of chapter eleven, votes are still open

So I hoped you liked it. I won't include Mayuri's training to much, but you'll see what she can do at the Chunin exams. Also you can expect Rinn in the next chapter. Feel free to make suggestions or requests though I don't guarantee I'll follow them. I just need feed back . Now for the eleventh time, reviews please!


	12. Don't cry, Inari

Disclaimers note : If I owned Naruto I probably wouldn't be on this site

Disclaimers note : If I owned Naruto I probably wouldn't be on this site. This is gonna be along chapter so please be nice and review

Hooza I have unlocked English subtitles, mwahahaha!

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

Rinn sat at the dinner table where Naruto and Sasuke were wolfing down food faster than you could say 'heart burn'. Sakura looked at the two of them with disgust on her face and Kakashi appeared to be sharing some private joke with himself. "Seconds!" the two shouted in Unison. Rinn sweat dropped 'these guys are eating like there's no tomorrow. So…what's eating them…?'. Before they got so much as another bowl of rice they both hurled leaving waste on the floor. Rinn lost her temper and through her spoon at Sasuke "Food is scare enough as it is! Don't you two go wasting it!" . Sasuke scowled at her. "If you are just going to barf, don't eat!" Sakura shouted!. "No, I'll eat" Sasuke said. "I have to eat even if I force myself, I have to get strong quickly. Naruto added.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other from across the table and Sakura shook her head, standing from the table and moving to a picture hanging on the wall. "Um, why are you hanging a torn picture?" she asked. "Inari was watching it through dinner. It looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there". There was a moment of uneasy silence. Rinn looked from Tazuna to Inari to Inari's mom.

"It's my husband" she said simply. Tazuna spoke " he was known as the hero of this town". Abruptly, Inari excused himself and shut himself in his room. " Inari, where are you going?". The door slammed and Inari's mother quickly rushed to open the door and slid in. "Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" were her parting words.

Sakura broke the silence by asking "What's wrong with Inari-kun?". "It seems there as I reason behind this, Kakashi stated. After a while Tazuna answered "Inari had a father who wasn't related to him. They were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then. But…" Rinn noticed Tazuna's hands curl into fists and the tension in the room grew steadily. Suddenly, tear drops splattered on the table. "Inari changed after the incident that happened to his father. Courage was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari. After that day, and that incident…".

"That incident? What happened to Inari" Sasuke questioned. "To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island" Tazuna said, wiping the tears away. "A hero?" Naruto asked. "It was about three years, ago when the man and Inari met each other…". Tazuna then proceeded to tell them about a little dog named Pochi and how Inari fell in the sea. How, he was rescued and how the relation ship between a man and boy grew.

" His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to this island, seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started becoming attached to Kaiza He probably became attached since he lost his father. He followed him around all the time like a moth and a lamp and they became just like a father and son. It didn't take long for Kaiza to become part of our family. Kaiza was also a guy that was needed in this town. He told them about how there was a storm and how the dam threatened to break, and how the town was saved by this one man.

" After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero. Gato turned his eye on this town around that time and one night…" Tazuna told them of how Tazuna had been beaten…then publicly executed. "Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well".

Naruto was furious he stared into space as the flash backs came flooding in. _"A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero!". Inari sat at his desk, sobbing holding a picture in his hands._

Rinn looked at Naruto with worry. 'He's hurting, I know it. He's determined. I hope he doesn't hurt himself'. Rinn started as he stood up quickly, pushing his chair back. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "If you're trying to train, don't. You used up too much chakra. If you use more, you are going to die" Kakashi said. Naruto stood up shakily, teeth clenched " I'm going to prove to him…". "Prove what?" Sakura asked quietly. "I'm going to prove to him! There are hero's in this world!".

Rinn smiled quietly to herself. "Tch. Go ahead. Just make sure you come back alive, knuckle head". Naruto and Sakura looked at her in surprise. Sasuke smirked and Kakashi smiled under his mask .Seems as though Rinn actually did care about her team mates. Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned. "You bet! I promise you! Believe it!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Rinn yawned at unison. " Good morning" she said groggily. "Here you go" Inari's mom said, handing them breakfast. Rinn noticed an empty seat. "Naruto-kun didn't return yet?" Tazuna asked. After rubbing her eyes Sakura said " Naruto's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive chakra use". Rinn smirked , her words dripping in Irony" wouldn't that make you happy?". Inari's mom asked " Is Naruto-kun fine? A child staying out all night by himself…". Kakashi looked up from his book "Don't worry. He is a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one". Sasuke had been quiet till now " I don't know about that. Maybe the idiot is really dead actually" he stood up " I'm going for a walk".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn , Kakashi and Sakura, walked quietly in the forest when out of no where ,Naruto shows up in a tree, giggling triumphantly. " No way. Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now. Amazing…" Sakura said in disbelief. "Heh, looks like you're going to fulfill you're promise, knuckle head!" Rinn called out, smiling.

"How do you like that?! I can climb this high, now" he yelled. He jumped around but suddenly lost balance, he fell, arms flailing. " Naruto!" the three by standers yelled in shock and worry. Sakura screeched so loud, Rinn was certain her ears would bleed. Only Naruto ended up dangling upside down like a bat. "You're scared. I won't fall down without catching myself!" he said, grinning. Rinn exhaled, clutching her chest.

Beside her, Sakura was yelling "No kidding! Baka!". Rinn could even feel Inner Sakura's killer vibes "**I'm going to kill, you later damn it!". "**Looks like he's gotten better" Kakashi mumbled. Suddenly Naruto fell…for real. "Naruto ,you baka, that's what happens when you get cocky!". Naruto was plummeting, screaming when a blue blur rushed past and grabbed him, dangling from a tree like a pendulum. "You idiot" Sasuke muttered. "Way to go , Sasuke-kun, you amaze me!". If you guessed that was Sakura, you guessed right. " Hey, Sasuke! Do me a favor and drop him, would you?!" Rinn shouted, balling her fists, killer intent radiating from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke, walked in on dinner, supporting each other from the intense training. After a hearty dinner they were cracking jokes when out of the blue Inari stood up, tears streaking his face " Why are you trying so hard to end up like that? You can't beat Gato's men even if you trained! No matter how hard you try and say those beautiful words…weak people are going to lose to strong people" he shouted banging his fists on the table. Part of Rinn said, this kid is annoying, another part felt close to tears.

" Shut up. I'm different from you" Naruto said nonchalantly. Inari cracked " Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this town , and you are so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!". Rinn's eyes widened. He had gone to far. Naruto roused "You pretend to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying…an idiot like you can just keep crying…YOU CRYBABY!". Sakura scolded him "Naruto that's to much !".He stood up and walked away leaving a distraught Inari sobbing at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn was sitting on the roof that evening, thinking, when voices got her attention. It was Inari and Kakashi " Naruto was like you when he was young, he had no parents, and he didn't have a single friend…however I never saw him grow timid, get sulky or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him and he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying now…" Inari looked up at him " that's why he knows the true meaning of being strong, just like your father… Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you today…those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again. Rinn smiled to herself and slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they escorted Tazuna to the bridge, leaving Naruto behind to let him get more rest. Tazuna was in high spirits since the bridge was almost finished however, things always get worse. " What's this?!" Tazuna said when he found all his workers sprawled on the floor "what's wrong?! What happened?!". "It can't be…" Kakashi muttered. Rinn didn't like the scene. She knew enough about being a ninja to grab her kunai right away. At once, fog closed in on them, the ninja backed up, protecting Tazuna. "You're really alive, come out quickly" Kakashi said to the fog. "Kakashi sensei" came Sakura's scared voice "this is his Mist Concealment technique, right?".

A voice from the mist spoke out "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi and you're still with those kids. Hmm…poor thing, he's shaking. How pitiful" the voice said to Sasuke. Suddenly seven Zabuzas appeared, surrounding the quarry. Small smiles escaped Rinn's and Sasuke's lips. "Huh?". Rinn smirked. " I'm shaking with excitement" Sasuke said. Kakashi turned to them "Go for it, Sasuke, Rinn". They charged. " One, two , three" Rinn breathed out, counting the clones who had fallen o her kunai. A few quick slashes from Sasuke on the last one fell to Sasuke's kunai in his heart.

The voice came again "you defeated water clones, you kids got stronger" two figures were seen clearly emerging from the fog " a rival has appeared for you, Haku" Zabuza said to a masked boy. Rinn's memory was a bit hazy but she remembered him as being the one who supposedly killed Zabuza. " I think so too…" Haku answered.

To be continued….

Dum dum dum! Suspense! How was it this time. Is it Good? Is it Ok? Is it bad? How come you people aren't telling me anything! Reviews. Oh and to 7deadlysins, thanks for putting my story on your alert list. At least somebody believes in me!


	13. I am weak

Disclaimers note : If I owned Naruto I probably wouldn't be on this site

Disclaimers note : If I owned Naruto I probably wouldn't be on this site.

"speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

Rinn stared, shock evident on her face. She had watched closely from the side lines as Sasuke had been enclosed in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors technique. At the sight of all the chakra, she had done something no ninja should ever do. She froze. " Aghh!" Sasuke's shouts echoed around the bridge. Rinn swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Come on Rinn…don't freeze now. Think of something!'.

She decided to hide, cloak herself in the mist. She should be able to do that in hope of an advantage. She lowered herself on the railing on the bridge and used a series of hand signs. 'Water, sprites, heed my call. I beckon you to my bidding …'. Little bubbles of water emerged from the sea around them, forming into jets of water. " Now!". The jets of water all flew at the mirrors in unison. "What…?" Haku muttered as he saw the torrent of water come at him. He slipped out of the mirrors and in a matter of seconds the water fell to the ground in puddles at her feet.

'I almost saw him…but he was too fast'. Sasuke, grabbed a kunai and flung it hard at Haku, who dodged with ease. " Damn it!" Rinn bit her lower lip. Without further warning the real Haku had slipped out and around behind her. Armed with senbon he thrust them at her.

Rinn was proud of her sixth sense. Especially now, barely turning to look at Haku she jumped out of harms way and back into the mist. Sasuke quickly took this distraction and threw it at Haku. Not much was to be gained from this, Haku dodged it like he had dodged all the other attacks. The faint spark of Rinn's hope was extinguishing, and fast. It seemed as though they didn't have the slightest chance of beating Haku, they didn't even seem to have a chance of surviving. At this rate, doom was inevitable.

Haku had slid back into his mirrors like previously. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's high voice rang through out the bridge "Take this!" she swung a kunai. It was caught by Haku who sent a chilling look through his mask, as he took aim at Sasuke. Rinn threw a shuriken at Haku in a desperate attempt to get his attention away from Sasuke. "Resistance is useless" he knocked away the shuriken but out of the mist came another shuriken, to fast for Haku to acknowledge. It left a deep gash on Haku's mask as he stumbled out of the mirror.

Sasuke cast a glance at Rinn who merely shrugged it off There was a loud cackling noise, fire crackers exploding on the floor, smoke billowing and in the center of the smoke stood a figure "Never fear, Uzamaki Naruto is here!".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's kunai were thrown harmlessly on the ground as Haku's shuriken deflected the said kunai. "As usual, you are too easy on the enemy" Zabuza muttered. "I'm sorry Naruto but I will deal with you later" Haku said before returning to Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking fast and hard 'I need to think of a way to get rid of this annoyance. His mirrors are obviously vital to his attacks'. Rinn thought 'What they can do is attack from the outside and inside at the same time, and to determine what those mirrors are for…'. "Naruto would need to be on the outside" Sakura mumbled. 'I'm in the inside. I guess I'll have to attack from the inside and make Naruto attack from outside' Sasuke concluded.

"Hey I came here to help you!" Naruto popped up beside Sasuke "Are you ok, Sasuke?". Rinn sweat dropped and Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi sighed "What's the point of taking your own allies by surprise…?". Sasuke was furious "You idiot! If you're a ninja be more careful!". "What's with the attitude? I came to help you!". "If you came into the mirrors as well…Damn it! Forget it, idiot!". "What do you mean, idiot?!". Rinn could have slapped her self "There's no doubt he's the number one ninja when it comes to surprising people. He came to help but he's only making the situation worse…".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn watched as a relentless attack of senbon rained on Sasuke and Naruto yet again. Sasuke's fire ball jutsu had already failed, and Naruto's shadow clone jutsu wasn't getting them any where. Haku spoke "This is a traveling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still". Rinn's eyes widened "kekkai genkai!".

"So what. I can't die here! I still have a dream to achieve. To become Hokage so the villagers will recognize me!" Naruto declared. Haku hung his head "It is hard to become a ninja. If it is possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade…and become a ninja. This bridge is a battle ground that leads to the dreams of many people , I will fight for my dream, and you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges."

XXXXXXXXXX

As a distribution kunoichi, she as well as each of her team mates have been trained with different techniques so as to be able to full fill any need on a mission. It has also been so that they were thought elemental jutsus. Akemi used earth, Mayuri fire, Nina fire, Kiniko wind, Cory water and Rinn, two types, water and lightning. Before Naruto had arrived, she had already been forming a plan. She had stuck one kunai in each and every ice mirror. Now was the time to put her plan into action

She focused her remaining chakra into her hand, she felt static burning at her finger tips. Soon her hand began to glow white, currents of electricity flooding through her system. Her only wish, she wished Naruto and Sasuke would stay as far away from the ice mirrors as they could. "Cold White Blitz Jutsu, Lightning style!" blitz thrust her hand forward, her blue hair trailing behind her. Haku caught her just in time and threw a mass of senbon at her but was not able to escape the deadly, white lightning .The white lightning struck the nearest kunai and quickly were attracted to the other kunai, illuminating the whole bridge so that it looked like one big neon structure.

The senbon heartlessly embedded themselves in Rinn's flesh, her arm muscles, her leg. She stifled a scream as she fell back and hit the hard pavement. "Rinn!" Sasuke and Naruto called out as their ally fell to the ground. Sakura looked on, her hand over her mouth. Kakashi was frowning but not as hard as Zabuza. Haku lay crumpled on the ground, shivering slightly. Holding senbon in his hand. 'They're too worried about their comrade. They should have attacked me right away. Now their guard is down'. He set his eyes on Naruto and let the senbon fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang out. Sasuke smirked as blood trickled down his mouth. Rinn was in shock Sasuke had just taken a blow…for Naruto! "Why…why did you save me?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked again " who…knows…that…my body moved on it's own accord". Naruto was shaking his head "Why…why did you save me?!" no response "I didn't ask you to!!". And with that, Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tear drops . People cried when they were sad and when they were happy but now…the two kunoichi cried because they were sad. Sakura sat by Sasuke with Tazuna behind her and Rinn away to the side. Rinn thought 'what is this cursed feeling in my chest ? What is it hurting so much…?'. Sakura stared at him "When I was in the academy" she started "I was a top student. One day, in a test I was asked to answer no. 25 of the ninja know how. And I wrote the answer down" she broke into tears "a shinobi must not show emotion in any situation!" she cried her heart out.

Rinn clenched her fist hard, her nails digging deep into her skin, leaving crescent shaped outlines of blood on her hand, dripping down to the floor. She began to feel tears trickling down her face , how ashamed she was now, that she would cry at a time like this 'I couldn't…' Sakura and Tazuna looked at her '…couldn't save …anyone' tears dropped to the floor and mixed with the saltiness off her blood 'I should have been able to…but I was…too weak…to do…' _Rinn sat at the dinner table where Naruto and Sasuke were wolfing down food faster than you could say 'heart burn'. _'…anything…' _"You're scared. I won't fall down without catching myself!" he said, grinning. Rinn exhaled, clutching her chest .Beside her, Sakura was yelling "No kidding! Baka!" ' …_at all to protect them_!' ."Hey! You don't sit up quickly when you had you're side nearly chopped up. Rinn winced and squeaked with pain. Sasuke looked alarmed "are you ok?" he asked before returning to her side. _

Rinn turned around to see Naruto alone in the mist. Where had Haku gone off to…? She heard a strange sound, like birds… a million birds all chirping. She quickly focused on the direction of the sound and found…Kakashi his hand in Haku's heart and a surprised look on his face as the last of Haku's blood drained away. Zabuza merely swung his sword at Kakashi. Rinn sprinted towards them, how could she have forgotten there was still a battle to be fought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayuri was sprawled on the ground. It was a nasty fall considering she had fallen twenty feet. Shakily, she pushed herself back up to see Tsuma and Rangiko whispering nearby. Tsuma gave a short nod and they walked over to Mayuri. Rangiko cleared her throat "Mayuri, as you know, we're running out of time before the Chunin exams. Tsuma and I have decided to step your training up a notch. From now on, every evening, you and I will practice activating your Sharingan training. Also, you can expect Kakashi to drop in every once in a while. Mayuri blinked "the academy said I don't have a Sharingan". Tsuma snorted " who cares what the academy says. You're an Uchiha, therefore you have the Uchiha blood line limit". Mayuri rubbed her temples "you sure I can handle all this?". Rangiko patted her head, sure you can".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sinister presence had fallen across Konoha, deciphering the arrival of a massacre. Kabuto had stayed at her side the whole way, leading her through the dark underground tunnels. "don't worry, we're almost there" he said soothingly in such a way that made Cory want to believe in him, but all it took was one name. One name to tell her everything was not going to be alright.

He had lead her to the underground tunnels, telling her that his master had an offer for her. Her poison skills had made it's way to his master's ears as well as her interesting resourcefulness in assassination. She had killed her first victim with a pencil when she had been forced to go undercover for an A ranking mission.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have arrived" Kabuto called out into the blackness. Cory swallowed she had felt a slimy, cold figure that was a snake brush up against her ankle. She shivered. Kabuto grasped her hand "It's alright" he whispered. Cory didn't show it. She had already calculated the possible end of these unfolding events. She knew now , everything was not going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn stood by two tombstones. A giant sword stood at the foot of one of them. She peered once more at the names 'here lies Zabuza Momochi'. Her eyes moved to the second 'here lies Haku'. She lowered her eyes and went back to the back where Sasuke was leaning, bandaged. She felt a pang of guilt. It was small…but it was there. She had not been able to help her team mates. She had been a burden. As if sensing her thoughts, Sasuke spoke "your lightning attack was helpful. We made have not made it, had you not been there". Rinn walked on, head bowed "I am weak" she said quietly. Sasuke watched Sakura kneel down before the tombstones. "You are not weak…" he whispered so quietly that Rinn almost couldn't catch it. She pretended not to. Those words must have slipped out.

She leaned on the tree beside him. "I always thought you were so stuck up. Looks like you just dropped your façade…". Sasuke looked at her with surprise, then looked over at Kakashi and Naruto, who were facing the tomb stones. Quickly he leaned closer. He clasped his lips over hers. There was a miniscule blush on her face. He smirked in the kiss. 'It's quiet and they're not looking. No one would notice'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru scaled the roofs of Konoha, not looking for any one in particular but already knew who she would find. He sat there, in a thoughtful pose, his back to her as he watched the sunset fade to black. It wasn't peaceful, it wasn't enjoyable it was painful, deciphering the end. Of what, she did not know. Kaoru was aware of the sand powerfully snaking up her leg, of the murderous intent radiating from him…of the deep shit she had gotten herself by even coming with in his space. But she didn't know why, she didn't understand why she wanted to see him. She just did.

"Do you want to die so badly?" he asked, not looking at her. "Gaara" he shuddered at the way she said his name, almost caressing it "you were the one who came to me in our last encounter". She had a point. It had been him who had come to her, to see her train…to compute how he would torture her and watch, watch as she bled her life force out. He felt himself shiver, how it would taste, her blood. He would imagine it to be sweet yet contain a hint of spice. He discreetly licked his chapped lips. Kaoru did not miss that motion. She had been able to feel his tongue flick out in the air.

The sand was beginning to make her leg bleed. Gaara turned his teal eyes towards her as he noticed the smell of blood. He sniffed the blood. It was so enchanting, the way it beckoned to him. But then again, her blood red eyes were also enchanting. They peered deep into his soul. A place no one else would dare peek. Shukaku stirred within his subconscious mind.

Gaara stood up and took a step towards her. Nekomata growled, but Kaoru ignored her. Gaara stopped right in front of her, his dull eyes peering at hers, his face millimeters away from hers. He whispered "I swear, I will kill you, painful and slow. Your corpse will be even redder than your own eyes" Kaoru shivered as his lips brushed against hers "you will pay for having ever made me feel". Nina narrowed her eyes. What was she doing, fraternizing with him at all. She'd show him "come at me with your best shot, then we'll see who bleeds" she smiled icily. For a split second Gaara looked confused. Who was this person standing in front of him? A second ago it was Kaoru, calm as ever, but this person was… he released the sand and walk away. "Yes…"he whispered "we'll see who bleeds".

I made this chapter a bit longer cause I haven't been updating. I also finally decided to throw in a little more romance in the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please!


	14. THIS STORY IS NOW DEAD

THIS STORY IS NOW DEAD

THIS STORY IS NOW DEAD

Apologies to all those who have been following this story, but due to lack of reviews, favorites and Alerts, I have assumed this story to be failure. However there will be a rewrite. I Understand that the original version was, a bit boring , unoriginal and confusing, so I shall do my best to redo it well. The re write will fall under the name S.L.T.C. Unit ( Shinobi Leading Training Course Unit) Also for other stories that are linked to this, check out Akemi of Akatsuki. That is all. Sorry for the waste of your time…

-Senna


End file.
